hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 103 (2011)
Check × And × Mate (ツミ×ト×ヨミ, Tsumi × To × Yomi) is the 103rd episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on November 6th, 2013. Overview Meruem and Komugi start to play Gungi in which the King loses consistently. Morel delays Neferpitou and the Selection and then faces Cheetu in a fight, who is confident about his newfound ability. Cheetu traps him and the only way out is catching the fastest Chimera Ant. Summary Komugi enters the room and introduces herself to the King. Meruem continues reading the Gungi rule book, while Komugi keeps talking. The King orders her to shut up since she is distracting him. After a while, when Meruem is ready to start the game, he sees Komugi lying on her side. Shaiapouf comes to the King's side explaining that since he ordered her to shut up, she is unable to breathe since her nose is clogged. Komugi recovers and excuses her behavior, calling the act an embarrassment. They begin the game and Meruem is surprised to see Komugi open her eyes. When asked if she can see, Komugi replies that she cannot, but still opens her eyes whenever she plays. Meruem notices the change in the atmosphere that surrounds her. She takes the first move of the game. Elsewhere, Gon still tries to contact Killua and is finally convinced that his phone is off. Knuckle complains about waiting for Killua to call. In the bushes, Meleoron hides and observes Knuckle and Shoot's attitude. He thinks that Knuckle's face says he always wants a fight, while describes that Shoot doesn't seem to be trusting to other people. He is sure to himself that he cannot trust Gon's friends until good news comes up. Suddenly, a group of stray dogs arrives. Gon tends to them and notices that they still have collars. Shoot tells him that Knuckle fed these dogs and even sacrificed sleep just to help them. Knuckle immediately denies it but ends up telling them that some dogs were too loyal to leave their homes behind. Some didn't eat the food offered to them. Knuckle begins to tear up and again, denies the act. Shoot tells him that he doesn't have to cry about it. Meleoron thinks Knuckle is a different person but still doesn't trust him. Back in the palace, Komugi attacks with 7-8-2, spy and announces checkmate. Meruem analyzes her strategy and concludes that she is only using a standard strategy that beginners use. He thinks that he is not good enough for her to show her true skills. He asks for another game that Komugi happily accepts. The game continues until night wherein Komugi attacks Meruem with 8-8-1, knight. Meruem gives up again and announces that it is already checkmated. Komugi compliments Meruem that he is such a fast learner. Meruem allows her to have some rest, but Komugi declines, claiming that she can play Gungi three days and nights without sleep. Meruem tells her that he has another guest, so Komugi takes her leave. Once she has left, Shaiapouf approaches the King who tells him that all the games are essentially the same. In four or five games, he will able to drive Komugi to use her real ability, and he will destroy her rhythm. Menthuthuyoupi arrives and holds up a note, saying that [[East Gorteau Go Champion|the previous Go champion]] hanged himself. Meruem laughs and smiles to himself, telling Menthuthuyoupi to bring her back. The game between Meruem and Komugi resumes. In the capital of Peijin, Morel is using his powers to surround the place and delay Neferpitou and the selection. He creates an army of 50 soldiers made from his ability Deep Purple. While scouting the area, Neferpitou's Nen puppeteer manipulates a soldier, which is instantly disabled by Morel. On a roof he meets up with Cheetu who seems more confident and strong. Morel deduces that the Chimera Ants have an Exorcist with them since Knuckle's A.P.R. is gone, or Cheetu himself can dispel Nen. In the shadows, Leol watches closely and is confident that whoever wins between the two, he will still triumph over. Cheetu engages Morel in battle and punches him. Morel is surprised that Cheetu still relies on his speed. The area near them begins to tremble and Morel is teleported into a savannah. Cheetu mocks his opponent and shows off his new "tag" ability. He explains that Morel must touch him within the eight hours given. Cheetu rolls down the hourglass and the time limit starts. However, Morel only walks away and continues on deducing Cheetu's ability. In Peijin, Knov witnessed Morel and Cheetu suddenly disappearing. He runs away, but unknown to him, Flutter's dragonflies are after him. Morel walks towards the end of the space and feels a wall. He deduces that the field is about the size of a baseball field. If he stopped Deep Purple, he could easily break out, but the idea is too risky. Even if he stops Deep Purple, it is not guaranteed that his aura will return to him. He walks back to Cheetu, who seems to be enthusiastic about it. Morel attempts to break the hourglass but is unsuccessful. He asks Cheetu what happens if he can't catch the Chimera Ant within eight hours. Cheetu feels no obligation to answer such a question. Morel puts down his pipe and lays on the ground, confusing Cheetu. Morel tells Cheetu to wake him up in five hours, which greatly angers Cheetu. He gets more frustrated when Morel fakes a snore. The Hunter smiles to himself. The battle is not of speed, but of mental fortitude. Knov runs in an alleyway and is still chased by a dragonfly. Flutter notifies Leol about Knov's presence. He asks whether he is with someone and Flutter says no. Leol worries about Deep Purple; he thinks that they are ordinary soldiers, but the leader may still be hidden among them. He still cannot show his power and Hina is still occupied by exorcising the Nen on Cheetu. Convinced that he still needs pawns, he contacts Neferpitou who is in the palace. The Royal Guard accepts, but the enemies need to be defeated as the King is almost done with the games and may insist on taking out the enemies himself. They send Bloster and Welfin to help Leol. After the call, Neferpitou enters the room where Meruem and Komugi are still playing. Shaiapouf expresses his worry over the fact that Meruem is still nowhere near victory. Meruem analyzes the situation again and remarks that he should have been able to break Komugi's defenses. He attacks with 4-5-1, musketeer in which Komugi counters immediately with a 2-8-2, fortress. Meruem gets alarmed as Komugi's spy has done nothing during the entire match, but is able to control the board all of a sudden. He announces his defeat and demands another rematch. Komugi's strength in the game upsets the King. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc